Gaia's 8th Anniversary
Gaia Online's 8th Anniversary took place on February 18, 2011. Overview Marking Gaia Online's 8th year of being an Online Avatar Community. A forum was created for Gaians to chat in. Gaia Anniversary 2011 Announcements Lanzer: Announcement * Feb 18 Happy 8th Gaiaversary! http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.69734657/ Hello Gaians, Eight years ago today, we turned a late night brainstorm into a crazy little site called Gaia Online. Our idea was pretty simple: to create a community where artists, anime fans and creative people could come together and feel like they really belonged. Since then, Gaia has obviously changed a lot. It grew from a few people in a living room to a full team of artists, programmers, graphic designers and more. We've tried our hardest to make Gaia better and better, but we've always kept our original idea in mind. At its heart, Gaia is still a place for creative people to feel at home. We went through some big changes in the last year, but we're hoping this will be our best year yet. We're working on some great new features to make our community even more fun, and we will ask our amazing community for help and guidance every step of the way. Happy anniversary, everybody! To show our gratitude to the best community on the web, we prepared some little anniversary presents. To get the first one, just click this button: Get Your First Item You can get another one by visiting our 8th Anniversary Forum! Wish Gaia a Happy Birthday! ---- L0cke: Announcement * Feb 18 Happy 8th Gaiaversary! http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.69730743/ Hi Everyone @w@~!!! As one of Gaia's original admins and artists, I'm super excited to celebrate Gaia Online's 8 year anniversary with everyone! I've been so busy creating items, NPCs, and manga that its hard to believe that 8 years have passed so quickly o_o; It's not all work though- I spend a decent part of each day generally wreaking havoc around the office on my skateboard, Mike's ripstik, and most recently a pair of freeline skates. I'd probably have driven everyone crazy by now if not for my wife (still not used to calling her that!) Ling keeping me in check ^w^;;; I just want to thank everyone on Gaia across the world and here in our headquarters for being the most fun, craziest and most loving family I've ever been a part of! Heres to another amazing year~ (toast with your Love Drunk (shot glass pose) if you have one!) See you all on the forums... on my mule of course XDDD~!!!!! ninja Get Your Second Item Event Items By clicking on the link in Thread started by Lanzer and L0cke, Gaians received the following two items. *'Kiki Fleece Hat' *'Coco Fleece Hat' Gotten by posting in the Gaia Anniversary sticky thread. *'2011 Gaiaversary Cupcake' - A delicious cupcake to celebrate 8 years of Gaia! A special treat for those who participated in the festivities... Trivia *Kiki and CoCo Kitty Plushie are two of Gaia's most popular mascots, their appearance has been used for many themed items, including real merchandise. External links * Announcement (Thread): Happy 8th Gaiaversary! * Gaia Marketplace: Anniversary Note: The links are only here for history purposes, these links should not be clicked as they will yield no results. * Link to Item: Kiki Hat 2011 * Link to Item: Coco Hat 2011 Category:Gaia_Online_Events /Anniversary_Ball